Haku's Confessions to a Mirror
by Mizu-Sama
Summary: HakuxZabuza. Haku practices his ability to admit his love for his Legendary Mist Seven Warrior. Slight SasuNaru as well, but only minihints. Oh, I am currently working on a lemon version, so hang in there!


Haku's Confessions to a Mirror (Oh the Irony!)

A HakuXZabuza fiction! Don't like it? Go back now then and don't waste my goddamn time!

This fiction is written in Haku's first person, okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did, the Akatsuki would frequently do the conga.

Anyway, I know that Haku and Zabuza are very much dead. If YOU don't know that...then please, turn around, and go back from the cave in which you came, thank you. Their last moment was so cute! It made me cry like Naru-Chan!

Naruto: Shuttup! It was sad! And quit calling me that!

Me: Fine, okay. Anyway, they're alive again, don't ask how, i'll explain later (maybe.)

Caution: If you plan on copying any of my material, get my permission first, if you don't, then you can take a nice long walk off of a short pier.

Now, what you have all been waiting for! Begin fan-based one shot number TWO!

I ambled across the room, bouncing and twirling in my steps

"Oh, Zabuza-Sir!" I chimed happily, standing in front of my body-length mirror, batting my feminine eyelashes in the guest room of the old Uchiha Mansion, (Once again, I might explain later...)

"I want you so badly!" called out confidently, (The walls are soundproofed, and for a damn good reason.) twirling into a blood-colored leather armchair, raising my hand to my forehead and arching my back, as to not touch the seductive, tight material that would make my legs stick to it if I did.

"Please, have your way with me at once!" I all of a sudden started to giggle, falling off of the chair, and sprawling out on my chest. I just layed there for a minute, feeling the fuzzy red material of the carpet under my finger-tips.

"This is going to be so much harder than I thought." I muttered with exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing?" I turned my head, chanting _I'm fucked, i'm fucked, i'm fucked, oh fuck..._

"Uhm, I am..." I struggled for an excuse, gripping the carpet tightly as I did so. I naturally said the only thing that I could possibly think of.

"I am preparing for a speech." I answered quickly, but he obviously saw right through the lie.

"Uh...huh. Right, I am sure all speeches involve," he put on a fake imitation of me as he stood in front of my mirror.

"Oh please take me, Zabuza-Sir!" The ebon-haired boy teased, preparing to embarrass me even more. Did I really sound that creepy? I had to think of something, and I needed to think of it fast.

"Oh my god! Naruto is stealing your clothes!" I shrieked, pointing accusingly at the door. Well, I guess it must have worked, because sprinted full-force out the door and power-tackled the blonde-in-question down the stairs. I stood up, dusting my self off.

"Ah, I did always like those two together..." I muttered with admiration, as I held my own cheek.

_Flashback_ (Insert fake spoilers here XD)

Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Haku. Sasuke, in short, saves Naruto's ass, _AGAIN_. Sasuke, soon after, begins to collapse. You'd wonder why, but then there are all of those needles, sticking out of him in all directions known to man.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, kneeling to assure Sasuke's safety.

"Why did you save me?" Sasuke only shuddered with pain.

"I don't know." he muttered, "It just moved..." Haku was far too amused by the inset of chemistry between the Kitsune boy and the broody Uchiha hier.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Haku chanted, girlish giggles erupting from under the mask, leaving a disturbed Naruto and an even more so pissed-off Sasuke.

End Flashback

I rolled my eyes, so they didn't kiss, and I was acting a tad annoying. Okay, really annoying, but so what? I smiled to myself and turned around to face the mirror once more. I shrieked, my pitch of horror pierced the cold evening air outdoors.

"Oh. Did I scare you?" Zabuza's rough, husky voice rang through my ears, making me shudder slightly. He hadn't worn his bandages in quite sometime now.

"No, Zabuza sir..." and somehow, as the cursed lady luck would have it, I managed to lose my footing on the carpet. And I fell...and fell...and fell...right into Zabuza's strong chest. _Oh FANTASTIC!_ I cursed myself. _Do NOT lift your arms!_ I scolded myself. But, before I had noticed, my palms were already on his masculine chest, and my eyes were slowly closing. He obviously didn't hate it, because he didn't push me off. Matter of factly, he might of actually enjoyed my momenty of clumsiness, because soon after, he wrapped his strong arms around my slender and fragile waist. _He knows I am a GUY, right?_I thought hopefully.

He leaned over so his lips brushed my ear ever-so-slightly, making me gasp, and he spoke, in that seductive voice of his,

"Do you have something you need to tell me, Haku?" my eyes fluttered wide open and I broke our contact, much to Zabuza's dissapointment.

"Yes! Actually I-" my stomach was tied in a knot, and I was pretty sure my tongue was too. And I, with all of my "grace" and "finessce" managed to trip over the bedframe and I fell into the scarlet bedcovers. It must have provoked something, because Zabuza smirked, noticing how much of a "Take me!" position this was. And obviously that was what he thought, because he straddled me and leaned over so his lips brushed mine as he spoke.

"Well, what is it then?" I failed to noticethat my pink kimono sleeve slipped off of my shoulder. So, half of my virgin body was exposed and my body shuddered at the feel of his fingers running along the frame of my hips.

_ Oh my god! Take me now!_ Ringing through my ears was that sentence, over and over again. I wrapped my arms around his tanned neck.

"Zabuza..." I managed to gasp.

"Hn?" was what I heard come out of his mouth. That could have been because his tongue was having a taste of my slender, pale neck.

"I...I want you to be the one that takes my virginity." I finally manage to say. None of the dramatics, none of the nervous laughing, It was all so..._easy_. He responded to my declaration with a stroke to my inner-thigh. And well, you can imagine what had happened afterwards.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo. Thanks for waiting and reading. If I get enough requests, i'll add a lemon. I got the flashback of this fiction from a comic called "The Original SasuNaru Fan". If you want to look at it, look for it on Google or Ask. Or Yahoo, whatever search engine you figure works best XD.


End file.
